${9 \div 0.75 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {9 \div 0.75 = 9 \div \dfrac{75}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div 0.75} = 9 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {9 \div \dfrac{3}{4} = 9 \times \dfrac{4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{9 \times 4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{36}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = 12} $